malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fener's Reve
Fener's Reve was the doctrine dedicated to the Boar of War and followed by the Grey Swords and other followers of Fener. It comprised a set of laws or rules which were sometimes referred to by number.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16 In Deadhouse Gates Heboric Light Touch was a former priest of Fener whose hands had been ritually removed. It was later revealed to be "the singular punishment of Fener's Reve".Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, Epigraph, US SFBC p.448 In Memories of Ice During the Siege of Capustan, Rath'Fener invoked the Reve's Eighth Command when he demanded that Brukhalian and the Grey Swords come to his defence at the Thrall. The Mortal Sword obeyed the Reve's command despite knowing that Rath'Fener had betrayed the Grey Swords and meant to send them to their deaths.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.548 The recruit Velbara voiced the Reve's Thirteenth Law when she demanded punishment for what she deemed her own betrayal for delivering Rath'Fener's message.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.540 Despite knowing his god had fallen, the Shield Anvil Itkovian invoked the Reve's judgement to punish Rath'Fener for his betrayal. He removed the High Priest's hands and sent his soul to a place where Fener was not present. Something alien attempted to claim the priest's soul, burning an alien script upon his skin, and causing his bones to break and his skin to blister. Eventually, sensing the priest's atonement, Itkovian assumed the man's pain and sent his soul to Hood. After the Siege of Capustan and the fall of Fener, a new Reve was proclaimed by the Grey Swords, the Wolf's Reve. Calling upon Fener's Judgement For great crimes, such as betraying Fener or his servants, a person of sufficient rank could invoke the Reve's ritual expression of purest judgement. Only a Mortal Sword could invoke the Reve upon a Destriant, although that Mortal Sword did not necessarily have to be a worshipper of Fener. An improperly motivated ritual risked drawing Fener's wrath. The prisoner first had their hands ritually severed from their body. Then the hands disappeared, sent by the power of the Reve to the hooves of Fener himself. Once the god claimed the hands and by extension the prisoner's soul, individually unique tattoos resembling a boar burned themselves upon the prisoner's skin and the ritual was over. Upon their eventual death, Fener awaited their spirit to voice the words that had been tattooed upon their skin for their final atonement. Anyone who had wrongfully been sent for judgement would retrieve their hands from the god in death. Their spirit would then become a weapon of vengeance against the priests of the fouled temple that had wronged them.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.591-596Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.631-632 Quotes Notable adherents * Brukhalian, Mortal Sword * Dellem, Destriant * Fanald of Cawn Vor, Mortal Sword * Heboric Light Touch, Destriant * Imarak, First Destriant * Ipshank of Korelri, Destriant * Itkovian, Shield Anvil * Karnadas, Destriant Notes and references de:Feners Traum Category:Grey Swords